1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ink jet print head that ejects ink in the form of droplets and the ink jet print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printing apparatus prints an image by ejecting ink in fine droplets from a plurality of ink ejection orifices arrayed in an ink jet print head (hereinafter also referred to simply as a print head). Generally, an ink jet print head has a plurality of ink ejection orifices, a plurality of ink paths communicating with the corresponding ink ejection orifices, and a plurality of heating resistors (heating resistors) as an energy generating element arranged in each of the ink paths. The heating resistor, when energized, converts an electric energy into a thermal energy, generates a bubble in the ink path by the thermal energy, and ejects ink from within the ink path through the ink ejection orifice in the form of ink droplets by a pressure of the bubble formed.
In such an ink jet print head, stabilizing the direction in which ink droplets are ejected from the ink ejection orifices is of great importance in realizing a high-quality image printing. Particularly, a high level of linearity is required of an ink droplet projection path from the ink ejection orifice, i.e., the ink droplet must land on a print medium with high precision.
For ink droplets to land on a print medium with high precision, a shape of each ink path in which a heating resistor is installed assumes importance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-15595 proposes a print head having a structure in the ink path to enhance the landing accuracy of an ink droplet. The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-15595, as shown in FIG. 1, discloses heating resistors 5, that generate a thermal energy to eject ink, arranged on an inclined surface 3a of an ink chamber 9 that narrows toward an ink ejection orifice 11. The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-15595 also discloses the ink jet print head in which the heating resistors facing parallel each other.
However, highly feasible method for getting the print head of the above structure, for example the method for forming properly a recessed inclined surface, is not known yet.